Real American
by The Silver Ranger
Summary: A digimon songfic with Mira content. Meaning a yuri songfic that have Mimi and Sora in love with each other. Sort of a Follow up to "My Time" but written in Mimi's POV


Real American  
  
  
A Digimon Yuri songfic by the Silver Ranger  
  
  
  
Greetings to all. The Silver Ranger has arrived with his very first Digimon Yuri fic. This is sort of a follow up if not a Sequal to "My Time." Except that this is a Mira fic written in Mimi's point of view, her experiences in America, her relationship with Sora, and other things. I will explain as the fic unravels. You can also notice that I have been listening once again to one too many very old WWF songs to once again prove my point. Now for the disclaimer. Digimon Belongs to Toei animation, the Fox Network, and other respective compainies and they are welcome to it. The old WWF Hulk Hogan entrance theme "Real American" belongs to the World Wrestling Federation, Vince McMahon, and it's other respective people's. I do not own this in any way, shape or form, nor was this used for any form of profit. Only entertainment. This story is a social commentary and has not been approved by the owners of Digimon or the WWF. Don't even dream of suing me because all you will get are a bunch of anime and disney movies. In short, I'm the brokest man alive. On with the fic.  
  
  
  
  
I am laying down in my bed, still in my street clothes. It has been an exhausting week for me. I have been a very busy girl lately, I haven't been this busy since comming home from the digiworld. Ugh, even my manners are getting rusty, I never even introduced myself. I am the Holder of the Crest of Sincerity, known as Mimi Tachikawa. You can obviously tell I'm a fashion and beauty freak. I still love the color pink. My hair is even dyed the color pink. For some time I have been a digidestined, but even with the new kids holding things down against the new evil digimon, I feel as if I never took off my crest. Things have started to escalate even more with Qinglongmon on the loose, but things are very quiet for now. So I devoted most of my time to being an extraordinary girl....sort of. They say don't try to be a great person, just be a person. And let history make it's own judgements. But ever since the time i have spent with Sora, did I truely notice who I really am. I managed to get the......how should I put it in that American talk you use........"Testicular fortitude" to have a talk with Sora. I had confessed my love to her and told her that I am a lesbian. Sora was very shocked at this. She avoided me for quite a while, I thought she never wanted to talk to me again. it turned out that she was just very scared, because she was in love with me too. When ever I got the time to see her, we would always embrace in a tight hug, or passionate kiss. Sora came to New York recently for a Tennis tournament. Sora wanted to be one of the very best, because she started dreaming of moving on to Wimbledon. I was there every step of the way. But about 3 days before the competition, we got assaulted as we were walking the streets of Times Square. unfortunately, we were attacked by religious gay hating extremists. We were assaulted because they never liked gays or lesbians. I sometimes cry, because this is the new millenia, its now the year 2002, and there are still hate crimes against those who are different.  
  
  
  
"I am a Real American, fight for the rights of every man. I am a real American. Fight for what's right, fight for your life!"  
  
  
  
I took a chance and fought back against the 2 individuals. I had some pepper spray on me too, so I managed to shoo them away. Sora was not as lucky. Her arm was broken, she had several lacerations on her midsection, and even her jaw was broken. They took her to the hospital where I was eventually with her in the recovery room. She was barely able to talk, but she kept giving me reassuring gestures, telling me that she was ok. I silently cried and my tears fell from her face. Deep inside my heart I was fuming, my blood was boiling. I wanted to last out at every single person who would dream of commiting a hate crime. I am not going to hide anymore. It's time that I take a stand for people like me.  
  
  
  
"When it comes crashing down and it hurts inside. You gotta take a stand, it don't help to hide. If you hurt my friends, then you hurt my pride, I gotta be a man, I can't let it slide. I am a real American, fight for the rights of every man. I am a real American. Fight for what's right, fight for your life!"  
  
  
A month had passed since the attack. Sora was in a brief state of depression for missing this important competition. There was nothing more to do but focus on the next tennis tournament. As for myself, it was comming out week. I have been attending marches supporting equal rights for homosexuals ever since that attack with Sora. I was surprised that I would have enough money to travel to half of these marches with Sora. The last one was my most memorable one. Sora and I traveled to Sacramento California, where the Lambda Freedom Fair was being held. There were a lot of interesting people there. Some transvestites, transexuals, etc. There were even water fights. Sora and I got soaked at the end. It was all worth the good fight. Sora and I spoke out against all those horrible disgusting people who don't like us. There were even Ku Klux Klan members ready to start a riot. Fuck these people, I do what I want with Sora. It's my life and I shall do as I please.  
  
  
  
"I feel strong about right and wrong. And I don't take trouble for very long. I've got something deep inside of me. Courage is the thing that keeps us free! I am a real American, fight for the rights of everyman. I am a real American. Fight for what's right, fight for your life!"  
  
  
Sora, thanks for being my true love and for being there for me. I will stay by your side always, no matter what the outcome.  
  
  
  
  
  
~Owari~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well that's the end of my very first Mira. Please send feed back, I want C&C. Comments are appreciated. Silver_Lighstar@yahoo.com is the addy. Bai bai ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
The Silver Ranger 


End file.
